Total Drama: Alten Island
by Xpyro125
Summary: Season 7 is finally here! With a whole new cast of 19 and 7 returning campers (who utterly deserved another chance.) the new season is sure to be packed with drama! However with all of the crazy challenges, Chris has been forced to lower the danger. But when does he follow their rules? This new season is sure to excite fans, old and new. However you guys pick the challenges now!


Author's Note:

Yep, I'm finally doing a TD story. I have wanted to for a while but was never sure of anything.  
>This will mainly be composed of OCs, but will also bring back some contestants that deserved to be here because they-<br>A. Epicly failed and just need to redeem themselves  
>B. Just deserved it for being good characters, but were elimated early<br>C. Were really good, and deserved it

So with that in mind, I want a great season like how TDI was. Not saying that the others were bad, but it felt so original. It just had that vibe to it. And it's not because it's the first season. This'll comprise of 26 contestants, and yes I know that's a lot, but I kinda want to drag this season out.

Now some people are unclear of the canonical endings- except Owen's, and I want to put this out of the way.

Canon endings in this story:

TDI: Owen  
>TDA: Duncan<br>TDWT: Heather  
>TDRI: Cameron<br>TDAS: Mike (TDAS was completely based around him, so it just makes sense.)  
>TDPI: Sky (Mainly because I like her, and don't want her in this season due to bias in my own eliminations. Don't get me wrong though, I liked Shawn too.)<p>

I've got little more to say actually. I doubt that with my style of writing I'll be able to keep up with challenges being how they should be, as I'll likely make them too quick, and that I won't come up with ideas for many. That's why I want YOU GUYS to help me come up with some!

So please review! Also, most ships are quite open for you guys to think about since I will be avoiding having as many possibilities of them as TDPI did. Let's see possibilities note that these are basically ideas, nothing confirmed well, one or two: DavexSky, DavexElla, ShawnxJasmine, SugarxL- What I'm trying to say is they're up for discussion, and up for you guys to think about. I don't want it all to be restricting.

Okee, that's all and now to the story!

* * *

><p>"I'm Chris McLean. Last time we were at an island that was well- er... Interesting." Chris said. "Pahkitew Island, an Island like no other! Yeah, it was mechanical and harbored many robots like our friend- Scuba Bear! Who will be returning this season! Now unfortunately the lawyers called and asked me to turn the danger down a bit. Normally I wouldn't but it'd cost me the paycheck. And I do not want to look like this!" He pulled out a photo of Ezekiel. Gah! That's scary!" He said and dropped in in the water.<p>

"Your water." An intern said, handing him a glass of water.

"Thank you." Chris said and slurped all of his water. "NOW GET MORE! Ahem. Now we are on a NEW island! That isn't mechanical! OR as awesome or dangerous as the first one. We have a few contestants returning, but otherwise: it's a completely new cast! Speaking of which, here they are!"

The new cast was on one of those fancy boats.

"This year, we asked them to put a little about themselves in their auditions. Why? Well! You'll just have to see.." Chris said. "Anyways, let's introduce the 7 returning contestants! Leshawna!"

"Bring it baby! I was born for this!" Leshawna said on the boat.

"Brick!"

"Reporting for duty!" Brick said and saluted.

"DJ!"

"It's good to be back, I just hope I'm not cursed anymore." DJ said.

"Trust me sugar, I doubt you're still cursed. It's been a while!" Leshawna said.

"Thanks Leshawna." DJ said.

"Moving on." Chris said angrily. "B! Or should we say... Beverly!"

B simply waved.

"Geoff!"

"S'up dudes! It's gonna be a real party!" Geoff said.

"Dawn!"

"You have a rather orange aura. A lot of energy and vitality surges through you!" Dawn said to Geoff.

"Last, but not least: Anne Maria!"

Anne Maria was spraying her hair.

"Trust me, I know I'm gonna win this year!" Anne Maria said.

Chris pressed a detonator, and blew up the boat.

"I love this show!" Chris said. "Seriously! How the hell did you get here?!"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't really do anything." Dawn replied.

"Anyways, the new cast will be here in a while, so let's go to their auditions!" Chris said. "First we have Jordan!"

* * *

><p>A girl with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail walked over to the camera.<p>

"Hello Total Drama. My name is Jordan. You can say I'm.. One of the best basketball players you've seen." She said, flexing showing a big bicep.  
>"Now.. You may not believe me, but my aim is impeccable." She walked over to her window and opened it. She was on the second floor of her house and on the driveway was a basketball hoop. "Now you may think that's an easy shot." She blindfolded herself, tied a hand behind her back and picked up a basketball. "I'm using my left hand, which is my bad hand." She threw it with the one hand, and it went in without touching the rim or the backboard. "I did it again! As usual. Now, I'm a great pitcher, dart thrower, best person to do a throw-in in soccer, and an excellent football player. I can crush this game! So please pick me!"<p>

She unblindfolded herself, and ripped her hand out from the tie.

"So... To describe myself... I have many friends, but I'm actually very shy. Sports are where I can truly be me. Well, ones where you throw in any sense. Umm...  
>I'm pretty horrible at explaining, but I'm not just a pretty face." She put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a navy blue shirt and a royal blue skirt. "I'm actually quite intelligent about history and the sciences. Don't think I'll lose this game! I've certainly got it. My mother says I've got everything I need. Look at how pretty I am, I don't even use make-up!" Jordan cracked her knuckles. "You won't regret having me on Total Drama. I promise I'll put up a great show."<p>

* * *

><p>A ginger haired boy ran into his room that was filled with cobwebs.<p>

"Is the camera on? Is it on? HEY! IS THE DAMN CAMERA ON?!" The boy asked like a madman and laughed insanely.

"It's on Denny.." An old woman said.

"Don't call me Denny grandma.. Hi Chris! My name is Dennis Levine! I'm a crazy guy who certainly knows how to make your show more wild than the radiation in season 4!" Dennis said.

"Who's Chris?" His grandmother asked.

"The guy who hosts Total Drama!" Dennis said. "Ahem, anyways I loved the crazy challenges and when I heard they removed the danger, I decided I have to go to your show and add it all back! I'm the craziest guy you know! I just got out of the asylum! My arms are free from that straight jacket! I went in there because I accidentally killed my parents. Haha! Did I say accidentally?"

"Your soup is getting cold Denny.." His grandmother said.

"SHUT UP GRANDMA!" Dennis yelled and threw a big chef knife at his grandmother. "Aw shit, NOT AGAIN! The same thing happened to ma! Anyways, please have me on! Or else I maaay be going back to the asylum..."

* * *

><p>A boy with bleach blonde hair walked in the room.<p>

"Umm... Hi Total Drama... My name is Landon... On season 4, my sister Dawn was on and I heard that she'd be returning this season... I haven't seen her in eight years since she moved to that sanctuary. Now I know everyone can't be perfect, so I want to talk about myself. I'm very shy. I don't have any friends and I'm all alone. I'm an average student, and I only find enjoyment in well... Making people suffer. It's the only thing I know how to do. And I thought you might like that. I know how to manipulate people into turning against each other. I want to make friends, but I know with my only skill, I can make it far. If I win the milliion I want to move to the sanctuary to see my sister again. Please have pity on me, and let me be in Total Drama. Thanks for listening to me."

* * *

><p>A guy with messy brownish-greenish hair looked at the camera.<p>

"Hello friends, my name is Kyle. You may be thinking I'm a dork for wearing all this protective gear, but I actually have a fencing match in five minutes. I saw the challenge in season 6 where they had to make the X's with poles. I thought my combat skills could finally come in handy on the show! So please pick me! You won't regret it! I'm extremely confident, and I hate losing. Also, if you don't pick me I'll simply get the police to arrest you again. You don't like jail, do you? Thanks!"

* * *

><p>A girl with black hair -with a turquoise tint- fixed her hair.<p>

"After seeing Heather play so well, I'm like, totally going to win. All I need to do is repeat her strategy. Nobody will notice since they'll most likely be a bunch of idiots. Anyways, my name is Erica. I'm totally going to win and if anyone stands in my way! I'll tear them down! And if you get in my way you'll hear from my father! He's the best lawyer in Canada. Even Courtney's lawyers couldn't be better than him. So don't try it, or I'll come back. And I'll make EVERYONE pay. I know I'll win the million dollars. Nothing will stand in my way."

* * *

><p>A girl with two brunette ponytails looked at the camera.<p>

"Hi, my name is Addison. I'm a gymnast. I heard my friend Seth was auditioning and I thought he and I would get in the final 2. I'm really nice from what I've heard, and I want to be an olympian. Ever since I saw Sky from season 6 win, I really knew my dreams could come true! Please let me in Total Drama! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>A girl with really short blue hair positioned the camera.<p>

"Hiii! My name is Thany! I'm an all-around lovable person and I played this one video game, and there was a girl with the same name as me, so ta-da! I make friends really easy and apparently many say I get far because of my big chest. Personally, I don't get it though! I'm a cheerleader and I wanna make friends here! Thanks for listening Chris! And also Chef, I love the way you're such a strong guy, but you're such a softie! Like in Total Drama Action where Duncan acted the part as the old woman script with the goat! But nonetheless, love you both and byyyyeee!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, now I bet you're getting bored from these auditions. Believe me, I'm getting yawny too." Chris said and yawned. "However, there's twelve more to go and I just wanted to give you a little break. You're welcome!"<p>

* * *

><p>A guy with really short, shaved down, black hair turned to the camera.<p>

"Every Total Drama season must have a good looking guy. When I saw there was none in season 6, I freaked out. That's why I decided to join. But don't think I'm only great looking. I'm also very intelligent. I am an A honor roll person. Alas, I never said my name. My name is Fabian, and I hope to be on Total Drama. I am- the best looking guy you'll know. So please, do pick me. If not, there will never be sexy in this show." Fabian said.

* * *

><p>A girl with short-ish brown-ish-orange-ish hair looked nervously at the camera.<p>

"I saw that my older sister Gail made an audition for Total Drama, and she encouraged me to do one so... I'll try to have enough confidence to do one. My name is Ginger... I'm really, really shy... My sister and I would always watch every season together and I want to join Total Drama. I doubt I'll make the million, but I'll give it my best... Thank you...!"

* * *

><p>A slightly older girl, with the same color hair as her sister set down the camera.<p>

"Hi! My name is Gail! My sister and I have watched Total Drama forever! I love parties and I heard about the old contestants returning! I hope Geoff does because he and I would throw a killer party! My sister is quite shy, so I'm not sure about her though... I hope she'll make it as well! If I get in Total Drama, that'd be awesome, but to win the million... I'm the throw the MOST KILLER PARTY EVER!" Gail said and jumped in excitement. "Please pick me! Thank you Chris!"

* * *

><p>A guy sat in a jail cell.<p>

"Well, they're letting me get out and go on the show as long as I split the damn million with them. The cops are cheap. You know that. I'm Ralph. I've had my conflicts with Duncan and Mal. Whatever. Fuck them. You know what I'm gonna spend my half on? Ha! I'll tell you on the island. The cops review this damned footage. So pick me for Total Drama. Thanks."

* * *

><p>A girl with brunette hair sat on her bed and sighed.<p>

"Hi, my name is Abby. I don't exactly have many special skills- unless if you count tennis, but I doubt it'll get me anywhere. Please let me into Total Drama! I watch it all the time and I really want to get in. So please let me in! Thank you Chris!"

* * *

><p>A guy with red hair sat on his bed.<p>

"Hello Chris, my name is Seth. I've encouraged my friend Addison to make an audition as well. I took military training and I now play baseball. I don't talk to people, and I hope to win the million. If I do, I will build a military academy, while making it accessible to everyone, and having many other activities like a regular school. Thank you for listening. I just have little to say."

* * *

><p>A guy with blonde hair sat on his bed playing a game.<p>

"Hi, my name is George. I watched season 4, 5, and 6, and I hope to join. I am great at playing video games, and possess high intellectual ability. As your local mathematician, I can calculate the probability of us all winning the million. Since there is 26 contestants, we each have a 3.846153 repeating percent of winning if it were a unit ratio. I know this is know place for intellectual challenges, however Cameron won season 4 I know there is a great possibility I can win too. So please allow me to join and thank you."

* * *

><p>A guy with a brown crew cut sat on a chair in a military room.<p>

"I've heard that my former comrade Seth has made an audition, so I will too. My name is Frank. I have extensive military training, and I have since I was 6 years old. I have a great feeling I can win so please allow me to join."

* * *

><p>A girl with long bleach blonde hair sat at a desk.<p>

"Hello Chris, and all of Total Drama. My name is Serena. I have studied at the ministry for a long time, and I have _real_ magic." She opened her palm that held a little flame. She pushed on the camera slightly and it zoomed out. She blew on it, and it turned into a flamethrower, and soon went out. "I hope that'll suffice for you to let me on Total Drama. The thing is, Leonard was wrong about how magic works. There are no potions, ingredients, or spells. This isn't Harry Potter. It is used by tomes and staves, and own natural ability. Thank you for listening."

* * *

><p>A girl with very short black hair looked at the camera.<p>

"Ahem. My name is Irene. My job IS to stir up drama so with the name of your show I know I can do that. I also know that if you let me into Total Drama I will be the first lesbian in. This may or may not sound good to you, however, I know I can stir up drama like you wouldn't believe. So please let me in. Thank you."

* * *

><p>A girl with long dirty blonde hair sat on her bed.<p>

"Hello Chris. My name is Adelyn. I am an artist, and I also get honor rolls. I hope to join Total Drama to get a million dollars to open my own art, theatre, and music academy. With theatre comes Television, with I hope you will help as an expert to help my students. That will mean you get a paycheck so please let me into Total Drama. I've loved the show ever since it came out. Thank you Chris, and you too Chef."

* * *

><p>A guy with messy light brown hair was sitting on a chair.<p>

"Hello Chris, my name is Soren. I am an equally intelligent and physically strong person. I am a realist as well. If it's drama and manipulating you want, I can do that. I play soccer and tennis. I know all the fancy footwork of drama: I know the wiring to every type of person, and how to pull their strings. It's easy. But that doesn't mean I'm not a kind person, because I am. Which is exactly how I can manipulate them. Watch me."

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that we have all the auditions, we'll wait by the cabins. Chef'll keep watch for them!" Chris said and walked to the cabins, with the old contestants following. He waited six minutes until Chef and all of them walked over to him. "Okay, listen up! Since we had a lot of the danger removed, I've decided to make each challenge like All Stars!"<p>

"They're challenges from each season!" Gail said.

"Correct! Also, don't interrupt me." Chris said. "It'll be two teams of 13. The Red Foxes and the Killer Whales!"

"Killer names." Ralph said sarcastically. (If you must know... I couldn't think of any good names.)

"Shut it! I'm trying to speak here!" Chris said. "Foxes! We have: Dawn, B, Leshawna, Soren, Adelyn, Landon, Kyle, Thany, Erica, Addison, Frank, Seth, and Ralph! Whales! We have: Serena, Dennis, Brick, Fabian, George, Jordan, Irene, Abby, Gail, Ginger, DJ, Anne Maria, and Geoff! Foxes: left cabin, Whales: right."

* * *

><p>Confessional: Ginger<p>

"I'm quite shocked I made it... If I do get the million... That'd be amazing..." Ginger said and looked down. "Am I too shy...?"

* * *

><p>Confessional: Abby<p>

"I think I can win! What I'm going to do, I'm not sure. But if and when I do, I think that it'll help." Abby said.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Dawn<p>

"I feel like I recognize Landon. His aura is strange. It's a mix of a clear red, a muddy gray, and a muddy forest green. His experiences are lonely, yet he's missing something... I should go talk to him." Dawn said.

* * *

><p>The teams settled in and Chris got out a megaphone.<p>

"Okay campers! Meet me at the docks in a half an hour!" Chris said. "Don't want to miss the challenge!"

* * *

><p>Confessional: Soren<p>

"I'm going to charm that Addison and see if I can get an alliance.. Seth and Frank will join right on in. How do I know that? Oh simple, I just hacked into the private Total Drama SECRET website where they keep their information... This'll be interesting."

* * *

><p>Soren walked up to Addison.<p>

"Hey beautiful, you wanna make it to the final 2?" Soren asked.

"Yeah! I wanna win in fact!" Addison replied.

"Well, we all do so you better try your best!" Soren said and smiled.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Soren<p>

"She'll prove to be quite strong, and then they'll vote her out. Easy. I wanna bring Landon to the final two since he's quite weak. I liked how Scott voted many people out and I wanna do that too. Is it the right thing to do? Not exactly, but aren't we all here to win? I don't like bein' mean, but hey- I gotta win." Soren rubbed the blade of a pocket knife against his fingernail. "To be honest, Adelyn is interesting. I love how she has so many dreams and knows what she wants to do with the money. I kinda like that. If I could get a girlfriend, I'd like that and I'm certainly not opposed to it. But I'm here to win. That's my first priority. No exceptions. Wait- am I really thinking about this stuff?!"

* * *

><p>Dawn looked around the camp and sat Landon sitting by a tree.<p>

"Your aura shows that you're depressed." Dawn said.

"Yep." Landon said.

"You don't have any friends and you're missing something from your life." Dawn continued.

"Only you'd know." Landon replied.

"Huh?" Dawn was confused.

"Did your tea leaves tell you anything today?" Landon asked.

"They told me that I'd meet someone that I haven't seen in many years." Dawn replied.

Landon smiled.

"Well, I guess it ain't a superstition after all." Landon said.

"Your aura shows slight negative energy due to emptiness, neglect, and lack of love." Dawn said.

"Yep. It's all correct." Landon said and sighed.

"Why can't I find out what you're missing...?" She mumbled.

Landon sat up in front of her.

"You know." He said and smiled, confusing her further.

"I don't understand. Your aura's getting kind of mischievous.." Dawn said.

"Damn right." Landon said and hugged her.

"I-I don't... Really know you..." She said and gently tried to push him off.

"You know me." Landon whispered in her ear.

"Do I?" Dawn replied.

"Oh yes. You're the thing I'm missing." He said and kissed her, causing her eyes to widened. He pulled away. "I missed you sister." He walked away.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Dawn<p>

"What the hell just happened? Sister? What?"

* * *

><p>Confessional: Landon<p>

"Hahahaha! Easy! Now, she's confused and she'll be off her game. Unlike anyone else there's no evidence... Besides the numerous cameras. Now, let's try to drive that Ginger crazy.. After all, she's silent... She'll snap easy."

* * *

><p>"Welcome campers!" Chris said.<p>

"Today you'll be running none other than the Mad Skills Obsta-Kill Course from seasons 4 and 5!" Chris said. "First is the Platform jumping with rabid beavers! Then is the cannonball alley! After that you have to do the double trouble! Next is the wrecking ball rollers! Then the kick-start into the salad spinner which will stop an put you in one of two other spinners which one of them has a bear! And only one of them has the Gilded Chris Statue that will win you the challenge!"

"Uhh, I thought you were cutting down on the danger Chris." Abby said.

"I have to get each challenge confirmed with the lawyers. And they cut me a break since they said it was like a TDI level difficulty!" Chris said.

"Well, great." Irene said. She stepped back a bit and took the Gameboy out of George's pocket and put it in her own.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Irene<p>

"I'll destroy anyone in this game. Even if they're on my team."

* * *

><p>"Chris, can you at least give us some benefit?!" Erica asked.<p>

"Lemme see about it... Sure! Here you guys go! One bacon hat for each team from Season 5!" Chris said. "Give it to the last member! If they get the bear..."

Chris burst out in laughter.

"We'll have to get the para-medics tent set up!" Chris said.

Everyone glared at her.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Erica<p>

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>"Erica, since you suggested it." Ralph said.<p>

"N-No! I mean... Sure!" Erica said. "Losers..." She mumbled.

"Fabian, I doubt the bear would attack you since you're soo hot..." Jordan said. "I-I mean because it needs to rough up that extremely handsome face of yours... Damn it!"

"First up on the Beaver Alley! You will be in groups of two! You'll carry a teammate!" Chris said.

"Oh no, I can't support much weight over ten pounds!" George said.

"No one said you had to. But since you insist! You have to carry DJ across the Beaver Alley against Seth who will carry Kyle!" Chris replied. "You have to touch the red X on the end platforms and tag your next carrier! Ready... GO!"

George struggled and threw DJ on the platform then jumped on it and started repeating. Seth jumped and rolled with ease, then repeated. He got on the X and touched B who was holding Thany.

"Aww, you're such a sweet big guy!" Thany said and wrapped her arms around B. He dodged the cannonballs and caught one, then threw it. George was panting and touched Geoff who was carrying Serena.

"Nice dude- OW!" He said, getting hit by the cannonball and fell in the mud.

"No! Get up Geoff!" George said.

"By the powers of the gods above, let this man up!" Serena said.

"Aww... Dude... Ah! Gotta win the challenge dude!" Geoff said and jumped back up on the platform.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Dennis<p>

"What the hell was that?! She chanted a little prayer and he got back up like a damn zombie! THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US PEOPLE! SHAWN HELP US!"

* * *

><p>B ran across and tagged Leshawna who carried Addison.<p>

"Alright! We're gonna win this baby!" She said as she got the the ledge.

"No, let me carry you!" Addison said.

"Why string bean? Leshawna's got it!" Leshawna said.

"I'm a gymnast, this is my field!" Addison said. Leshawna got in Addison's arms and the skinny girl leaped across each one effortlessly.

Geoff tagged Gail who carried Abby.

"Trust me Abby, I got this!" Gail said. She jumped and fell off the bouncy butt. "Oww!"

"I thought you had it!" Abby said.

"I do!" Gail said and ran. "I don't wanna alarm you, but use your hands and feet to land!"

"Why?" Abby said, nervous.

"Wheeee!" Gail said as she threw Abby up.

"AAAAAAAAH! YOU #$%&!" Abby said and landed on her face. Gail jumped up.

"Are you okay?! Oh my gosh! I told you to land on your hands and feet!" Gail said, grabbed Abby's hand and helped her up.

"Thanks actually." Abby said.

"No problem! We're a team!" Gail said and tagged Irene. She carried Brick. Gail held Abby's hand. "You alright?"

"My face hurts a bit... Other than that... No." Abby said.

"Don't worry, you still look as pretty as always!" Gail said.

"I look pretty to you?" Abby asked.

"Of course!" Gail replied. "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure, I don't really have many." Abby replied.

"I'm not risking my life here!" Irene said.

"C'mon they're way ahead!" Brick said.

"Nope! It's too late now!" Irene said. She threw Brick and a wrecking ball hit him.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed and landed by Jordan and Fabian.

"Great way to improvise." Chris said. "But the Foxes are already in the second spinner with Soren and Adelyn! The result..."

"GAAAAAAH! OWWW! GET IT OFF OF ME!" Soren yelled and kicked the bear. He and Adelyn fell and she hit her head.

"Ow! Hey! The gilded Chris statue! We won!" She said as she grabbed it.

"Yeah! Nice job beautiful!" Soren said and she high fives him.

Irene's team looked at her.

"What? It wasn't my fault!" Irene said, and she was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>"You have all casted your votes. The camper who is voted off is eliminated, must be shot out of the slingshot of losers, and will never come back! EVER." Chris said. "When you get a marshmallow it means you're safe. The following players are safe: Dennis."<p>

"YEEEEAAAH!" Dennis yelled and tore his in half.

"George."

"Thanks for taking my Gameboy." He said to Irene, angry even after he found it.

"Serena! Impressive by the way."

Serena toasted her marshmallow with some fire magic then ate it.

"Fabian!"

Fabian caught the marshmallow in his mouth.

"Brick!"

Brick caught his marshmallow.

"Ginger!"

Ginger caught her marshmallow and smiled.

"DJ!"

DJ caught his marshmallow.

"Anne Maria, Geoff, and Abby!"

They all caught their marshmallows.

"One person has 12 votes against them. The other has, but one." Chris said.

Gail looked at Abby, nervously.

"Irene! You're going home tonight!" Chris said.

"What?! I didn't blow the challenge! In fact I got Brick there faster than I would've usually! George could barely muster the strength!" Irene said.

"Takes some knowledge Irene. Have a nice flight." George said, smirking.

* * *

><p>Irene was in the slingshot.<p>

"I DEMAND A RE- COOOOUUUUNT!" She yelled as she was flung.

Campers Reason For Elimination: George and Brick convinced them to vote for her.

Author's Reason For Elimination: We already have too many "Drama-Makers" and I was starting to get sick of her. Like with Leon in Dangan Ronpa.

* * *

><p>Dawn went into the woods and saw Landon.<p>

"Why did you call me sister?" Dawn asked.

"You don't remember? When you were 8 you moved to the sanctuary." Landon said.

"..."

"You don't remember me, do you?" Landon asked.

"No. You seem like I was really important to you." Dawn replied.

"Of course. You're my sister. Now, do you want to make it far in this game?" Landon asked.

"I want to win for mother nature." Dawn said.

"Well, you want an alliance?" Landon asked.

"Umm... Sure. The money'll go to a great cause!" Dawn said.

* * *

><p>Gail and Abby sat at the beach, next to a bonfire they lit.<p>

"Hey Abby, how come you have such low self-esteem?" Gail asked.

Abby sighed.

"My mother used to always put me down, and rag on me. My father wasn't home half the time, and he'd always just go to the bedroom." Abby said.

"Hey, you don't have to feel like that. I bet many people will be your friend here!" Gail said.

"I guess you're right." Abby said.

"Trust me, I'll always be your friend. And I'm gonna throw a sick party here! I want you to be there!" Gail said.

"Really? I've never been to a party.." Abby said.

"Awwwwww Drumheller, this sucks! I'll just have to make it extra special, just for you!" Gail replied and poked Abby's nose.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Gail<p>

"Oh my gosh, I feel really bad for her. How has she not been to a party?! What a lost child... This party's for you Abby!"

* * *

><p>Confessional: Abby<p>

"Nobody's treated me so nicely... She's a great friend- well, not that I know what that's like. You know... She's beautiful as well, now that I think about it. Do I like her? Is this bad? I don't even know!"

* * *

><p>Soren watched them from above. He walked up to them.<p>

"Hey! You girls want an alliance? Final 3?" Soren asked.

"Final 4!" Gail said.

"Oh?"

"I want my sister in the alliance too." Gail said.

"I'll be in it." Abby said.

"Great! Glad to hear it! I'll help you throw a killer party!" Soren said.

"Great! Abby's never been to a party, so we have to make it extra special for her!" Gail said.

"Sounds cool! I got it!" Soren replied. "Thanks girls!" He said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Soren<p>

"Hahahahahahaha! This is amazing! Not only did I get an alliance with them, but BOOM! I technically have Ginger with me! YES! I'll play them like a violin. Then, break every string. Gail. Abby. Ginger. They'll never see it coming." He said.

* * *

><p>Soren walked out of the confessional whistling. Ginger looked from behind the confessional.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessional: Ginger<p>

"Not only is he on opposing teams... But now I've got his number... If only we were on the same team... I could get the others to help vote him off... But... What if they don't believe me...? Ohh..."

* * *

><p>She walked out and felt a tap on her shoulder.<p>

"And I also have _your _number." Soren said.

She looked back at him.

"... Umm..." Her timidness wouldn't let her speak.

"I've got this competition in the palm of my damn hand. If you cooperate, I'll let you get far. If not, I can get them to vote you off. Because I know how every type of person is wired. They won't listen to you. Trust me." Soren said.

"You...! Umm..." She started.

"You can't even speak to me. Trust me Ginger, I won't do a thing to you, as long as you do the same. Got it?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"Good." Soren replied and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"!"

He pulled away and smiled.

"That's a warning." Soren replied.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Soren<p>

"Alejandro... Scott... Heather... You all have been replaced. I'll be the greatest antagonist in Total Drama history. Not as a _bad_ guy. But as a bad guy. I don't want to be a _bad_ guy. And Ginger? I'll cut her loose soon enough. I hope victory tastes as sweet as she did. Hahaha! I've got this!" Soren said. "Don't take me for just a little bunny. Because I'm a huge fuckin' dragon. And I'll destroy the competition. One by one, they all fall down."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I'm Xpyro, and thanks for reading the first chapter of Total Drama: Alten Island. This'll be one out of many, I've already got who'll be out when and who'll win. I'll try to do 1-2 chapters every week. Due to school and always falling asleep this won't be easy, but I will. Don't forget to review though. Your reviews always help. Also: PICK A TOTAL DRAMA CHALLENGE THAT I SHOULD DO NEXT! Put it at the end of your review! Specify which season it was from as well. What'd you think of the chapter? What do you think of the characters? Put your opinion on one of- or many- or even all of the characters! Don't forget to check out Corpse Party: Reform and Fire Emblem Awakening: The Carnage! Even if you are a guest, PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot and it'll help the story a lot! I would ask who you ship, but we don't know shit about the characters so far! I will admit, it has quite mild language for my stories. So please review! I'll see you all next time, and byanara!"<p> 


End file.
